sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
B.J. Ward
Betty Jean Ward (born September 16, 1944), professionally known as B. J. Ward, is an American actress, voice actress and singer. She is the creator and star of Stand-Up Opera, a musical one-woman show, and is a licensed aviator. She made her debut on the stage in 1960, in the original off-Broadway production of The Fantasticks, where she was an understudy for the role of Luisa/the Girl. B.J. Ward had gotten the part by calling the producer of the show.1 She toured with the Groundlings for a short while before starting her voice over career on Hanna-Barbera's Jana of the Jungle in 1978. Voice acting career Ward is best known as a voice actress. Her animation voice credits include: * Scarlett on G.I. Joe * The title role on Jana of the Jungle * Deena Strong on Robo Force— The Revenge of Nazgar * Betty Ross in The Incredible Hulk * Panky and Punkin on The Pink Panther and Sons * Casey Kelp, Celia and Lil' Seaweed in Snorks * Bjørn's wife in The Little Troll Prince * Velma in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * Betty Rubble in various Flintstones productions from the 1980s to the early 2000s. * Princess Allura, Witch Haggar and all of the female voices on Voltron, with the exception of Queen Merla, who is voiced by Tress MacNeille * Melissa Duck in The Duxorcist on Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Lady from The Biskitts * Violet Gray from Peanuts * Tom's Owner from Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Whopper in Pound Puppies * Butch in The Little Rascals * Dr. Erica Slade in Sky Commanders * Elektra in Space Stars * Harmond in TaleSpin * Tommy Stubbins in The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle * Mrs. Brown in Paddington Bear * Mage, Halinor in W.I.T.C.H. * Teresa Bobcat (Bubsy's niece), Oblivia Cat and Ally Cassandra in the Bubsy TV pilot. * Fanny Frog in Saturday Supercade (Frogger segment) * Iris the computer in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Winnie Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Small Foot in Challenge of the GoBots * Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz * Wonder Woman in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians * Cassandra Cross and Lilith Cross in The Centurions * Shaggy's Mom, Sugie, Evil Babysitter, Rona Lickton, and others in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Grumpella in The Little Engine That Could * Zippy, singing voice of Judy Jetson in Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Googie and Repulsa in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Desert Flower, Rusty Nails, and others in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * Galli in Gallavants * Megellenic in The Pebble and the Penguin * Mrs. Bucktooth in Christopher and Holly a.k.a. The Bears Who Saved Christmas * The singing voice of Velma in Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * The Queen of Hearts in The Pagemaster (Her only line is to scream "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" at Richard Tyler, the main character of the movie) * Aunt Margaret in Curious George * Joel's mother in Ben 10 (Episode "Big Fat Alien Wedding") * Queen Bea in 2 Stupid Dogs (Episode "Queen Bea") * Additional Voices in The Mask: Animated Series * M3 in Batman: The Animated Series (episode "The Lion and the Unicorn") * Witch Hag in Samurai Jack (Episode XXX) * Mayor Waters in The Spectacular Spider-Man (Episode "Persona") * Doctor Bittersweet in Totally Spies (Episode "Passion Patties") * Duke's Mom, Connie Hauser in G.I. Joe: Renegades (Episode "Homecoming Part One") * Dr. Asinovskovich, Lady, and Woman in Regular Show (Episode "Grilled Cheese Deluxe") * The Mistress of Baskerville Manor in Droopy, Master Detective (Episode "Sherlock Droopy") * Brunhilda Bear and Buttercup Bear in The New Yogi Bear Show (Episode "Yogi De Beargerac") * Raye Fay in Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream * Additional voices in The Bugs Bunny Show * Additional voices in Mighty Max * Additional voices in Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Additional voices in James Bond Jr. * Additional Voices in Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Wizz and Wigg in The Zula Patrol Live-action career In 1985, she made a rare film appearance in the TV movie Malice in Wonderland alongside Elizabeth Taylor and Jane Alexander. Ward has also guest-starred on television series such as Frasier, ER, and In-Laws. Video game career She has also done voices for video games, including: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights * Stonekeep * Grandia II * Dark Chronicle * Jade Empire * Legacy of Kain (Additional voices in multiple titles in series) * Demon Stone * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage * Baldur's Gate II * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits * Onimusha 33 * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery Other acting and singing work In addition, she has also done voiceovers for theme parks, including: * Voices for Epcot Center and Euro Disney, including the safety narration for Spaceship Earth from 1994 to 2007. * The narration of the former PeopleMover attraction at Disneyland. * "Mother" in the 1993 version of the Carousel of Progress. * Some of the singing voices ("Burrow's Rabbit", opossums and rabbits) in Splash Mountain * The current voice guide for It's a Small World and the refurbished Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover attraction at Magic Kingdom Category:Voice Actresses